Him and Her Situation
by magnolian-dragon
Summary: Hermione is american, and Draco is the Prince of England, run out of his coutry he and his family find a home in America right next to Hermione... Not your average HG abd DM fic, pease read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Chapter 1 A New Beginning

Hermione sat in front of her computer lazily gazing out her window at the passing clouds. Today was the last day of summer vacation. Tomorrow was the beginning of the 11th grade for her. Hermione looked back down to the house next door. A new family was moving in, they where England royalty which didn't mean much anymore. There country was destroyed in a massive war and both sides ultimately lost it all, almost. The English that did live fled to planets to blend in. The King picked America because they looked like us and not too many other countries knew of America so it was easy for them to hide. In the hopes someday they get a planet of there own and start over. For now this was there new home. Hermiones's family had given them a home for the English that did make it to America. In hopes that they could share magic with one another. The King was more than grateful and offered to protect there new home at all costs in return.   
Hermione strolled over to her small balcony and watched them move boxes back and forth into the house. Then she saw a boy that looked about her age over by the side of the house. She smiled as she watched him walk around and inspect the house from the outside.  
"Wow he looks cute." she smirked. "Maybe I should go say hi to him."   
The boy walked around more and turned and looked at her house. Then upward more till he caught Hermione watching him.  
"ACK! He spotted me." Hermione tried to back away slowly into her room but was shocked to see the boy suddenly hovering on a broom in front of her.  
"And what do you think you where looking at?" he scoffed.  
Hermione stepped back in shock a bit. "Oh umm I was admiring how nice it was today then saw you walking around down there." Hermione smiled sweetly at him.  
Draco huffed at her, "Sure you were.' he said dryly.  
"HEY! What does THAT suppose to mean!"  
Draco rubbed underneath his nose with a finger, looking quite cocky. "You tell me, you were the one checking me out."  
Hermione glared at him then smirked, "And so what if I was?"  
Draco glared back a hint, "Well I just don't like American mudbloods dirtying me with there slutty eye all over Me." he chuckled.   
"MUDBLOOD! SLUTTY! WHY YOU I SHOULD RIP YOU A NEW AIR HOLE YOU POPUS JACKASS!" She hanged over the side as much as she could trying to grab him.  
Draco chuckled and waved his finger at her. "No uh uh I can't have you touching me now with you little whore hands now can we?"  
"WHY YOUUU!" she steamed.  
"DRACO!" a woman's voice yelled. "GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP YOUR MOTHER!" bellowed a man.  
"Well it's been fun wench! But I'll catch ya later." He winked and flew off.  
Hermione just stood there in confusion, "Why did he just wink at me? And most of all why was his tail swinging happily like that! GAWD! This is going to be hard living next to HIM!" Hermione stormed off into her room.  
Draco landed back down next to his dad. "I told you not to going anywhere didn't I?" spoke his dad harshly.  
Draco gave him a glare, "Ya I heard you I was just pissing off that girl over there."  
"WELL DON'T! She's the daughter of the people who gave use this place. Damn it Draco we don't need any fuck up's from you. Would you rather be back floating in the ocean, IS IT?" His wife walked over to her husband and tried to calm him.  
"Draco, son please just be helpful to us right now. We have a long ways to go if we are going to start over. Just…..she sighed don't piss these people off. Were not on England anymore, things are different here."  
Draco glared at the both of them then huffed, "Yea I know you don't have to remind me. Anyway I think that girl likes me." he smirked.   
"OH?" spoke his father and mother at the same time. "And what makes you think that?" his dad bellowed.  
Draco smirked, "Call it a hunch." His dad glared at him, "Call it what ever but just don't have us get kicked out of here or I will kill you Draco."  
Draco glared deeply at his dad at this comment, "Whatever!" He picked up a box and stormed off into the house.  
Narssicia walked up and hugged her Lusious from behind. "You know he's just a boy, let him live in this new life a little." Lusious sighed, "I know but he has to rebuild what we lost after us. I don't like putting such a heavy task on him but he MUST be ready. He must show respect and be ready to lead our people when the time calls. Not flirt with some American child. I just want the best for him and our people." "I know dear, I know." she cooed as she held him tight from the back still.  
After a few hours all there belongs where in the house. The Grangers invited them over to eat dinner in the backyard. Mr. Granger fried some hamburgers and a few other things while he talked to Lusious about a few idea's he had. Narssicia and Sarah (can't remember Hermiones moms name) busy chatted away. As for Hermione she was out in the back in one of the many garden's laying down and listening to her diskman. Draco bored with hearing his mother and father go on and on he walked off to have a look around. He came to one of the gardens and saw Hermione laid out in the middle of one of the walk ways. He walked up to her and nudged her softly with his boot.   
Hermione opened on eye to only view Draco standing over her. "Oh it's you." she said dryly.  
"Hey mudblood." Draco chuckled.  
"Go away asshole!" she said pissed.  
Draco smirked and kicked her lightly again.  
"I SAID go AWAY asshole! Take a hint!" she said really angry now.   
Draco smirked a bit more, "Has anyone told you your cute when your pissed?"  
Hermione sat up in a bit of shock, "Was that a complement coming from the big jerk off?" she said with venom in her voice.  
He huffed at her, "So what's your name mudblood?"  
"It's Hermione, HERMIONE! Not mudblood or slut or any other insult you could toss at me."  
Draco smirked more, "Oh she's going to fun living next door to." He thought. "So woman what are doing?" he spoke as he sat down next to her.  
Hermione eyed him, "What does it matter to you?"  
Draco huffed at her, "Fine be a bitch." He laid back down using his arms behind him as a pillow.  
"BITCH?" WHY YOU!" She punched him hard as she could in the arm.  
Draco laughed, "Your so weak I didn't even feel that."  
Hermione scoffed at him and got up.  
"And where are you going?"  
Draco shot him a death glare, "AWAY from you!" She stormed off to one of the older more lush gardens. She walked over between the hedge's and sat down by the coy pond. The fish saw slowly around and lazily opened and closed there mouths.  
Draco chuckled and got back up to follow after her, "This woman is too much fun to piss off." he said to himself. Draco walked softly behinf her so she wouldn't hear him coming. He stopped a bit away from her so she wouldn't notice right away.  
Hermione sat there thinking out loud to herself thinking she was alone. "God why is that guy such a jerk? What did I do to piss off his little world? Yesh he should lighten up and stop acting so full of himself. Well he is a prince, heh probably inbred into him with a unlikable attitude. But sigh he's really cute."  
Draco had heard his cue, "Really cute huh?"  
Hermione turned around and looked in horror at him, "UGH STOP FOLLOWING ME!" She stood up but soon as she did slipped on some algae that was growing on the rocks under her feet.  
Draco moved so fast she didn't have time to know what just happened. She blinked and felt strong arms around her waist holding her up. She glanced back and saw Draco had caught her from falling into the pond.   
He smirked, "You need to be more careful mudblood."  
"UGH!" Draco had had enough. She brushed off his arm and pushed him away but he didn't let go as he slipped back in the same spot dragging both him and her into the pond.  
Hermione fumed now as Draco sat just as wet as her in the pond laughing at her look.  
"WOMAN You should SEE your face! HAHAAA!" he laughed on.  
Hermione spun around to give him a peace of her mind but found out she was rather still close to him. This cause to freeze for a moment in which Draco acted in. He brushed some of her wet strands away from her face and smiled a slight smile at her.  
"I like you." he spoke softly.  
Hermione blushed as all the anger left her, not quite knowing what to say.   
Draco smirked at this and leaned in and but a soft kiss on her forehead.   
Hermione turned as red as she could. "One moment this guy was calling her a mudblood and dragging me into ponds now he's kissing me?"  
Draco stood up and lowered a hand down to her, "Are you coming or what?"   
Hermione snapped out of her shock the best she could and looked up at him. The water made his suit cling to his body showing every yummy curve he had. The sun was in just the right spot in the skin that the lighting showed his skin just right. It was a rich pale white. "It's like looking at a Greek God." she thought.  
Draco reached down and carried her out of the pond. Hermione was just so unsure what to do. He placed her down on the ground.  
"Woman, WOMAN!" he bellowed  
"Uh huh wha?" she said as she snapped out of it finally.  
Draco chuckled, "You should go get changed before we eat."  
Hermione blushed a bit more, 'Umm yea I should." she slightly chuckled back.  
Hermione was about to turn around when Draco grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer. Hermione blinked up at him as he gazed into her rich blue eyes.  
"You look better wet." he spoke softly.  
Hermione turned back to the color red as soon as she felt his warm breath across her face and neck. Draco smiled and held her face in his hand. He leaned in and placed a soft rich kiss on her lips. Hermione could do nothing, she was just paralyzed by his charm. She felt how good and soft his lips where. After the kiss Draco licked softly across her lips and grinned at her.  
"But you taste far better." with that said he turned and walked back to his house to change.  
Hermione just stood there and finally realized what happen, "Did HE just KISS me! I'm not even too sure of his name still. Who and the HELL is that guy! But GOD! Did that feel goooodddd! I so think I'm in love with him!" She grinned widely and ran inside to get changed quickly.

Hope you like this new story, Review if you want me to continue


End file.
